


Blaine Hates Storms

by BlaineyDevon



Series: Headway 'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineyDevon/pseuds/BlaineyDevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a storm tonight, so I write this drabble about a stormy night in Ohio. Takes place early in Klaine's relationship in the Headway verse. That's brain damaged!Blaine, for those who don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine Hates Storms

Kurt was no stranger to spending the night with Blaine, they’d done it tons of times since they had met. But this was their first time spending the night together as boyfriends. He didn’t know what to expect from this night, maybe some making out and some movie watching and some eventual awkward how-do-we-sleep-without-making-this-more-awkward.

Feeling nerves and a little excitement, Kurt stood in the bathroom down the hall from Blaine’s room and looked in the mirror. His teeth were freshly brushed, and he was dressed in a tank top and pajama bottoms. Blaine was waiting for him, but he needed a few more deep breaths to calm himself before he could go back to him.

Just as he was about to inhale his second deep breath, a flash of lightning lit up the tiny bathroom window, quickly followed by a nearly deafening rumble that shook the house. Seconds later, another flash startled him and as soon as the rumbling of the storm hit, there was a loud _thud_ against the bathroom door. Kurt let out a little scream and jumped, smashing his toes on the pointed corner of the cabinet. He was about to reach for the door to see what had scared him when another rumble hit and the lights flickered off, surrounding him in complete darkness.

He could hear a whimper on the other side of the door, and it took him a moment before he realized. Blaine. Pulling open the door, his arms were suddenly full of trembling, scared boy as Blaine launched himself at him. Right. Blaine was terrified of thunderstorms. 

“Hey, hey, shhh,” Kurt soothed him gently, letting out a little cough as Blaine just grabbed him tighter. “C’mon honey, let’s get to your room. We can hide under the covers and watch the storm while I hold you. Okay?”

Blaine mumbled something unintelligible and didn’t ease his hold on Kurt, who simply started walking forward, forcing Blaine’s feet to move with him as he went. They slowly made it to Blaine’s room in the dark, jumping every time a bright flash lit up the house from outside. Kurt closed the door and helped Blaine into the bed, lifting up the covers and climbing in after him. Blaine curled up, his back against Kurt’s front. 

They were spooning. First night in bed as boyfriends, and they were pressed tight together, Kurt’s arm around Blaine’s middle, spooning. They faced the window, with the curtains open, and watched as another bright flash struck followed by another house shaking rumble. Kurt’s arm instinctively tightened around Blaine’s middle and he felt Blaine relax a little. 

“Okay?” asked Kurt softly.

“Thunder is, it’s loud and, thunder scary, I don’t, it’s, I don’t like it,” Blaine murmured, cringing and burying his face into the pillow.

“I know, but it’s gonna be okay. I won’t let anything hurt you,” promised Kurt. He snuggled forward, pressing his nose into Blaine’s curls, still damp from his bath earlier that night. They laid in silence after that, and eventually Blaine stopped cringing with every flash of lightning. Only when Kurt was sure that Blaine was relaxed and fast asleep did he allow himself to drift off.


End file.
